The Bunny Man
The Bunny Man is a 2018 American horror slasher film. Starring Alycia Debnam-Carey, Tyler Posey, Carlson Young, KJ Apa, Lucien Laviscount, Charlie Carver, Alisha Boe, Victoria Moroles and Derek Mears. Summary On Halloween Night, a group of friends decide to hang out at The Bunny Man Bridge. They soon regret it after The Bunny Man kills them off one by one. Plot The film starts with a girl running from The Bunny Man. She is about to make it to safety but The Bunny Man pulls her by her hair and decapitates her. He then takes the head and walks away. It then skips to a group of teenagers (fearless Miranda Tyler (Alycia Debnam-Carey), her bad-boy boyfriend Tony Perez (Tyler Posey), her beautiful best friend Madison Fitzgerald (Carlson Young), Madison's sex-driven boyfriend Toby Reese (KJ Apa), football star Joshua Payne (Lucien Laviscount), closeted gay friend Jake Smith (Charlie Carver), Joshua's tough girlfriend Rebecca Perry (Alisha Boe) and Tony's closeted lesbian sister Carla Perez (Victoria Moroles)) driving in the middle of the night. They then stop on The Bunny Man Bridge. Miranda tells the story of The Bunny Man and Toby scares Madison, which makes her angry and the others laugh. Toby says "Don't worry, baby. I'll make it up to you." The couple then make out while everyone moans and they laugh. Tony tries to start the car but to no avail. The group of friends exit the vehicle and go to search for gas, while Madison and Toby stay behind. While walking in the woods, Miranda steps on a head and screams. Meanwhile, Madison and Toby are having sex until they hear the screams. They see a person run pass the truck, thinking it's their friends. Toby exits the vehicle, only to find no one there until he is stabbed in the back and Madison screams. The Bunny Man then drags Madison out of the truck and begins to stab her repeatedly with an axe. Miranda and the others hear their screams and find them dead. Miranda cries over Madison's body and says "We have to kill this son of a bitch." Tony grabs a gun from his truck. Miranda questions Tony about the gun and he says "Just in case, shit like this happens." The group of friends walk into the woods, looking for The Bunny Man. The Bunny Man jumps out of the tree and almost kills Miranda but she ducks his swing. Tony shoots at The Bunny Man but misses the shot. The Bunny Man drags Jake into the woods, while trying to run away from The Bunny Man. Miranda wants to go back for Jake but Tony disagrees. The rest of the friends agree with Miranda. Tony, left with no choice, agrees with Miranda and the others. Meanwhile, Jake is being held by chains. Jake tries to escape, but to no avail. The Bunny Man grabs his axe and is about to go in for the kill until he hears Jake's friends scream his name. Jake screams but The Bunny Man puts his hand over his mouth. The Bunny Man grabs his axe and goes outside to finish them off. While looking for Jake, Carla tells Tony that she is a lesbian. Tony smiles and says "I always knew." Carla smiles. She is about to speak but is killed by The Bunny Man. Tony screams and starts to fight with The Bunny Man. Miranda runs after Tony but Tony tells her to leave. Joshua and Rebecca pull Miranda away and they run. While running, they hear Jake's screams and run towards the screaming. They find Jake being held hostage in a cabin and they set him free. Rebecca sees The Bunny Man walking toward the cabin and tells the others. They see a window and decide to escape from the window. While escaping, Rebecca is killed in the process, leaving Joshua devastated. While running, they run into Tony. Miranda and Tony hug and kiss. The Bunny Man appears and Tony decides to distract him but Miranda is against his decision. Tony kisses Miranda one last time and the three friends run away. Tony aims his gun at The Bunny Man but The Bunny Man cuts off his hand. "You like to kill people, huh? Well, you won't be the only one killing people today." Tony whips out a knife and stabs The Bunny Man in his neck. The Bunny Man slits Tony's throat. The Bunny Man chases after Miranda, Jake and Joshua. "Come on, motherfucker. Come and get us." Joshua says. The Bunny Man rushes toward them. Joshua pulls out Tony's gun and shoots him in his chest, killing him. "It's over." Jake says. Miranda, Joshua and Jake turn to walk away but The Bunny Man rises and pulls Miranda. Joshua throws a rock toward Miranda. Miranda grabs the rock and strikes The Bunny Man over the head with the rock. Madison repeatedly hits him in the face with the rock, killing him. "Now, it's over." Miranda, Jake and Joshua walk on the road. Miranda turns the key and the car starts. "You gotta be kidding me. Now, it works." Miranda, Joshua and Jake laugh. They drive away into the sunset. Cast Alycia Debnam-Carey as Miranda Tyler Tyler Posey as Tony Perez Carlson Young as Madison Fitzgerald KJ Apa as Toby Reese Lucien Laviscount as Joshua Payne Charlie Carver as Jake Smith Alisha Boe as Rebecca Perry Victoria Moroles as Carla Perez Derek Mears as The Bunny Man Deaths Unknown Girl- Decapitated. (The Bunny Man) Toby Reese- Stabbed in his back. (The Bunny Man) Madison Fitzgerald- Stabbed to death. (The Bunny Man) Carla Perez- Stabbed in her head. (The Bunny Man) Rebecca Perry- Stabbed in her back. (The Bunny Man) Tony Perez- Throat slit. (The Bunny Man) The Bunny Man- Stabbed in his neck, shot in his chest and hit repeatedly with a rock. (Tony Perez, Joshua Payne and Miranda Tyler) Survivors Miranda Tyler Joshua Payne Jake Smith